


we are the answer, we are the stars

by Hibibun



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Persona 3 Spoilers, negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Minato's last day.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	we are the answer, we are the stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song both the title and opening line are from is The Waves Have Come by Chelsa Wolfe.

_This will be ours_ _  
'Cause we're the concept  
And we're the flawed  
And we're the answer  
And we're the stars_

_Chelsea Wolfe_

He knew he was dying.

Maybe not at first—no, Minato was willing to allow himself a couple hours of denial. It was warranted considering the stages of grief, something he’d been all too familiar with. The last battle they had should have prepared him for it though. They had all gone up there knowing there was a chance none of them would return.

He just didn’t know how to tell anyone that it’d been partially true.

In hindsight, hiding that might have been cruel. He remembers moons prior of a night where he’d been prepared to throw it all away until he clung desperately to Aigis and the belief that she’d never disappear. The answer, the ultimate meaning to life, to love and be loved—everyone was existing until they couldn’t. Those precious, fleeting connections he used to recoil from. There was so little time to life and as it ticks on by, there is so much he knew he’s wasted. 

If the cost of protecting everyone meant he had to give it all away, that existence felt right, though unfair. It felt twice as cruel when that final month together was something denied to him. They all were forced to forget and for weeks Minato only had pain, and grief, and bone deep exhaustion he could not place.

The morning of their last day, he remembered everything, but it’s too late. The words weren’t there and even if they were, saying it was too much. He was so tired.

His goodbyes were littered in memories flooding back, in rushed footsteps, in the starry gazes of a cosmos of understanding—the words he was never good at saying were there all along. When he closed his eyes, those shimmering images lingered, like the flap of a familiar butterfly.

And in that nothingness, pure and calm, he saw a familiar face. Striking blue eyes and a bright yellow scarf; death had never seemed so colorful before. Once more, Minato rose into that sky, this time his arm outstretched for the boy who had been there all along. There were no more battles and no more fears, for death had another beginning for him. Finally, he had found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I still can't seem to write a happy thing for these two, but considering it's a game about grief, you can't begrudge me too much.


End file.
